073014-AceniaScarlet
09:18 RC: ((so what are you doing?)) 09:19 GT: Acenia is attempting to recreate the circle she used to reach her mother last time, however, she seeks to add an element of stability this time. Perhaps by adding the picture into the group of items. ((are the items expended during the process? )) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:21 RC: ((the lipsticks and stuff are, if they're smudged. If they just sit there, then no, they arent' expended.)) 09:21 RC: Your internet disconnects, then reconnects again! 09:22 RC: ((Switching to pestering)) 09:22 RC: Acenia! How are you darling!! 09:22 GT: Good! A bit excited! I have good news! But it also seems a little awkward to be so open with you after all this time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:23 RC: I'm always here to listen, sweetling. 09:23 GT: So, you arranged for me to be betrothed? to the Condesce's son. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:24 RC: Yes. Are you not happy with that arrangement? 09:24 GT: But it's working out really well! He's really nice and thoughtful and we confirmed a matespritship today. So I wanted to thank you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:24 GT: I wouldn't have had that opportunity otherwise! And... Papa says humans aren't as well endowed anyway. So... This is possibly the best outcome ever! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:25 GT: Is your version of Papa as much of a nookchaser? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:26 RC: Haha, only after my 'nook', darling. He's quite devoted. <3 09:27 GT: So, I met someone named Lily here? And she's uhm. Really really knowledgable about things. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:27 GT: And she said something along the lines of my being deprived for not knowing "Twink" heritage. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:29 RC: Ugh. Yes, I know of Lily. She's garbled 09:30 RC: I wanted you to have a happy upbringing, not worrying over the concerns of my race, so that you could decide for yourself what you want. 09:30 GT: I appreciate that! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 GT: I really do! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:30 GT: I would have grown to be a very different person otherwise, I think. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 GT: But I'm also concerned because she claims to be very prepared for the game. Something about an Aunt Jackie. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 GT: Do you think her information is to be trusted? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:31 RC: garbled. You can trust some of her information. 09:31 GT: Okay. Thank you. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 GT: And on a lighter note? I guess I don't have to worry about culling much more now... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:32 GT: I see you type in pink! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:33 RC: Yes. This is the color of the Companion Caste, part of the hierarchy of the Twinks. 09:34 GT: Would it be weird to switch up my text color? I mean. I don't know that much about Twinks or the game or anything, but I do feel suddenly pretty proud to be different. I mean, uhm... Merrow likes it at least. (◝●ω●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:35 RC: I'm glad you're happy. :) If you like, but be aware that among twinks, at least, selecting a text color is the equivalent of claiming a caste, and the responsibilities that go with it. 09:36 GT: There are others? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:36 GT: And does it matter since I'm only half? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:37 RC: It might, as there are unattached twink males wandering about. If your primer is unfulfilled when you get here, well... garbled 09:37 GT: What's a primer? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:38 RC: The twink version of 'marriage'. Human marriage was the closest I could find for you. 09:38 GT: Oh! No, it Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:38 GT: it's really fine! I'm really happy! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:40 RC: Good. I just wanted to make sure someone had 'claimed' you, as twink society doesn't handle unattached females well. 09:40 RC: And our males have shown in the past that they do not respect troll 'matespriteship' 09:41 GT: How many Twinks are over there in your world? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:43 RC: Just us, now. Me, Libby, garbled. 09:43 GT: Oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:43 GT: Are you able to send documents here still? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:44 RC: I can attempt it, but we are approaching your Incipisphere proper, so things might get muddled. 09:44 GT: Oh! Okay. I feel bad, I have so many questions! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:45 GT: Maybe... Oh! Papa gave me that photo of you and other him. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:47 GT: It was surprising! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:48 RC: Haha, I forgot I had sent that. 09:51 GT: Well, I'm glad you did! It really helped cement things for me. I kinda... kept dismissing your packages. Papa had Nullar and it was just easy to explain away with all the drama in our world. Just another reason to stay hidden aside from the mutant coming out in full force. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:51 GT: I feel a lot less weird now. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:53 RC: I know there's nothing I could have done, but I'm sorry you had to grow up there, not here with your real parents. 09:53 GT: It's okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:54 GT: They still loved me. In fact, I'm probably really lucky... After this world ends, I will have two sets of parents to love me. I'm kind of spoiled. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:55 RC: That's true. 09:55 GT: If its not too much trouble... Can I know more about castes? and do I have to choose one? Or is it just beneficial? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:56 RC: Our connection is unstable, but I'll tell you what I can. 09:56 GT: Maybe if you sent letters or something. I don't know if they'll get here but our chats become garbled sometimes too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:56 GT: Oh! Okay! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:56 GT: Thank you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:56 GT: ✫(◝0ω0◜) Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:56 RC: Twink society is divided up into numerous castes, far more than your 'hemospectrum'. 09:57 RC: I am a 'Companion Caste', very high on the social ladder, but not technically 'useful'. We generally support others. 09:58 RC: Companion Caste usually end up the partners (our word for matesprite) of the Programmers or the High Programmer. 09:58 GT: Programmers? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:59 RC: The Equivalent of your seadwellers, the ones just below Merrow. Ryspor's caste. 09:59 RC: They work with the High Programmer for maintenance of garbled 09:59 GT: Oh. So would Merrow be like a High Programmer? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:00 RC: Yes, quite. 10:00 GT: Are they purple? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:01 RC: Though... garbled. But that's not important. No, They're green. 10:01 RC: Anyway... 10:01 RC: There are other castes of varying rank. Archivists, who maintain the servers, like Lily's mother, Libby. 10:01 RC: Don't tell her I told you. 10:01 GT: Is she not supposed to know? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:01 RC: In fact, she may not know yet. 10:02 RC: Libby's still angry with me about that. 10:02 RC: When we were setting up the children to leave, I garbled 10:02 GT: Oh its messed up! Did she not get to say goodbye? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:03 RC: She didn't choose to have Lily. 10:03 RC: I chose for her. 10:03 RC: She is angry 10:03 GT: Oh... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:04 GT: Maybe she does know. It would explain her attitude sometimes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:04 GT: I won't say anything though! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:05 GT: I should aspire to be like you though... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:05 GT: Something to bond us, right? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:09 RC: Only if you want. Twink society is better than troll society, in that one can change their caste, if they work hard enough. 10:09 RC: You don't have to follow in my footsteps, though you could do much much worse for yourself. 10:10 GT: I don't really know anything else. And you seem happy with your version of Papa. I want that too. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:15 RC: ((Sorry took annabel out)) 10:15 RC: Don't you have it? 10:16 GT: I do! But if you sent that when I was little, you have been together for such a long time! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:17 RC: Not really. For you it's been what, 17 years? for us, it's only been 5. 10:18 GT: Oh wow... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:18 RC: Your father, now, is only about Darmok's age. 10:18 GT: We've got a lot to learn, huh? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:19 RC: Don't fret. It will come easy. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. 10:20 GT: I'm excited to finally meet you! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:21 GT: I should let you go though. I have to research some more seals. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 10:21 RC: All right. If you need anything, I'll try to be in contact, but the closer we get, the harder it will be to communicate. 10:21 RC: <3